


The Saint and the Fool

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cause this scene wasn't sad enough the first time, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I never knew why people liked to write angst till I got my first review, Reincarnation, mwahahahahah!!!, with a not-so-happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: "Please Luke. Don't make me do this. Don't make me kill you. Please! Brother!" ONESHOT. Warning Angst!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-  
> I do not own KHR nor do I own Percy Jackson - I'm pretty sure it's impossible to be coming up with coherent stories while still a young child, especially ones so good.

Gold glinted.

 

Air whistled.

 

Perseus Jackson flipped backwards in order to avoid a deadly swing of the golden scythe that would have removed his head from his shoulders. The newly 16-year-old grimaced as he looked up into malice-filled golden eyes that were set in familiar features. Twisting them in a distressingly unfamiliar way.

 

_Clang!_

 

Bronze met steel. "Please Luke!" The demigod son of Poseidon stumbled back a step from the force of blocking another strike. "I know that you're in there. Don't do this to me. Please! **_Brother!_** "

 

Throughout the entire speech the blond host of Kronos' essence had looked increasing amused - taking dark pleasure in the pain that laced the prophecy child's voice and the way that the so-called 'Hero' was practically begging to his enemy - until at the last word (filled with _despair-and-pain-and-distress-and-fear-and-please-don't-make-me-do-this-don'tmakemekillyouIcantloseyouagain_ ** _please_** **!**...) he froze. Golden flickered briefly to the colour of the sky.

 

Having caught the change, Percy soldiered forwards - throwing as much emotion as he could behind his words in order to break through to his brother, _his adelphos_.

 

"That's right Luke, you're my brother. My adelphos. Remember. Brothers in all but blood. Just like Haya used to tell us, just like we swore so long ago. Family Luke, forever." Percy smiled sadly at the blond who seemed to be struggling with himself - frozen mid movement with eyes wide and pain in his eyes. Steeling himself to reveal secrets that they had sworn to take to the grave ( _again_ ), Percy glanced around the throne room taking in the shocked faces of his companions before turning his entire attention back to his fratello in front of him.

 

He took a deep breath before beginning to speak, determined to bring Luke back to himself.

 

"Your name is Lucas Castellan, you are a demi-god son of Hermes but you once went by another name. Once you were known as Yamamoto Takeshi. You love baseball, sushi, swordsmanship, rain, fishing, your dad and spending time with your family. You've dreamed of being the best swordsman in the world since you were 14 and you want to get stronger to protect your family. You always do your best to make everyone else smile even if you feel like crying and always put others before yourself - even if it meant that you get injured. You are my brother, my _aniki_ , my best friend, my left hand, and one of the very few people I trust with my life and would do anything for. You are the Rain in my Sky. The boy who followed me into the Mafia without a second thought just so you could protect me and never once regretted it even after the blood stained your hands and the death of your father."

 

Taking another deep breath Perseus Jackson locked eyes with the boy who he would destroy the world for - the only one left from his past life, the only proof that he isn't alone.

 

"My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson but once I went by Sawada Tsunayoshi. As a kid I was known as Dame-Tsuna because I was useless at everything I did and everyone hated me. Even myself. When I was 13 I was thrown into the Mafia - chosen as the next heir of the world's most powerful Mafia Familigia because of who my great-great-great-grandfather was. I became Vongola Decimo and you were my Rain Guardian, both my family and Family. The two of us are two thirds of a whole, Keshi. You, Me and Haya. Rain, Sky and Storm. The Fool, the Saint and the Bastard."

 

Wide and trembling flickering eyes remained focused on focused and determined green. Unable to look away for even a second.

 

"So, please Keshi, don't make me do this. Don't make me kill you! Don't make me kill the only person that can understand, the only one who remembers, a part of my soul. Please." Percy didn't care how weak and needy he sounded right then, all he could focus on was the pain ( _fear-despair-anger-loss-and-God-it-hurts-ithurtssomuchpleasemakeitstop-pleaseIdontwanttobealone)_ that came with being separated from his elements (his friends, his family, the only ones that understood him, parts of his very soul.) Because a Sky without his Elements wasn't a Sky. He wasn't anything. (And Tsuna had been nothing once upon a time, had survived truly believing _(knowing)_ that he could die at any moment and nobody would care - not even his mother. That nobody would even notice. Reborn had begun to teach him that he meant something and his elements had filled the emptiness inside of him but Percy had never forgotten the pain and hopelessness that came with being nothing, that came with being _no-one_. He knew that if that was to happen again he wouldn't survive. He wasn't that strong - not now that he knew what it was like to be **something -** and never had been)

 

"I know, _I know_ , that we weren't ever meant to remember - we were never meant to remember the fear and the hopelessness and the despair and the grief and the loss, never meant to remember the bloodied battlefields and stained hands, never meant to remember the quiet funerals and raging anger, never meant to remember the shady deals and dead bodies. Never meant to remember how war and death seemed to follow us around, how we lost so much and we were so naïve and how we never quite fit in because we weren't Mafia born and raised. We were never meant to remember, **but we** **do** \- so let me help you, for _fucks sake. Don't push me away like this!_ I get it, I do - I get what it's like to have a deadbeat dad who's never around (who doesn't seem to care, who you hardly remember, who you wish you could hate for what he's done to you and your mother and your family but you still find yourself yearning for his approval and hating yourself for it. Who has cursed you to a horrible, pain filled life that you want absolutely nothing to do with and you despise him for it and yet at the same time you just can't stop loving him) and an oblivious mother who isn't all there and just doesn't seem to care (Who drinks and screams and rages just so that everything is a little bit clearer. Who never seems to notice that you exist and when she does all it does is hurt. Who can hardly look at you and when she does you know all she's seeing is your father. Who does everything she can to avoid you because it hurts. Who you love but can't help but hate because why aren't you _enough,_ why isn't she strong enough, _why._ ) and you just don't understand. I know what it's like to hate your father for never being around but to hate him even more because when he does it makes your mother so much _better_ (and all it does is remind you of what you can never have - like waving food in front of a starving man and then eating it.) and so much worse in the end when he leaves. I know what it's like to never be _enough_."

 

"I've been there Luke. I spent the first 13 years of my first life believing that I was Dame and no-good and useless, knowing that I would never amount to anything and that I was a disappointment. Even my own mother thought that I was worthless. I hated Iemitsu for never being around and for being the reason that I had to become a Mafia Boss. I hated myself because I loved my mother but what sort of son has thoughts about how life would be so much better if she was gone, about how she would probably be happier if she was dead. I hated myself for being born because everything would have been so much better if I hadn't been, everyone would have been so much happier without _Dame-Tsuna_ around."

 

Percy-who-is-Tsuna ignored the gasps and quiet sobs from behind him as he talked about his past - attention completely focused on his task.

 

"So please Luke, come back to me. Come back to me and we can say fuck the world and go and find Haya, just gotta follow the explosions right - somebody has to stop him from killing all the trash after all. It'll be the three of us against the world again. Just like it was in the end. Sky, Storm and Rain - can't have one without the others. Please Keshi, come back to me."

 

Azure blue eyes met resolved sea green. Luke grinned tiredly and regretfully down at the younger demi-god in front of him.

 

"Yo Tsuna. Long-time no see." Tsuna's breath caught in his throat - mind suddenly catapulted back into years of memories of all the times that he had been told that by Takeshi (every single time that they had seen each other), of all the times that it had calmed him down and made him feel safe, of their long-standing joke that had served to so annoy Reborn and Hayato once upon a time.

 

"Takeshi." One word filled with so much emotion - filled with the affection that came with being so close for decades, with all the relief of a man who was looking at the one person in his life that he had left, with all the happiness of a parent at the birth of their child. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat, he smiled back shakily. "It's been awhile hasn't it."

 

The son of Hermes took a step forward before he stopped, wincing and grabbing his head in pain. Sad-yet-resigned blue (but gold was already beginning to swirl around the iris once again) eyes met horrified-and-pained dark green.

 

"Sorry Tsu, guess you're gonna be on your own this time." Takeshi chuckled weakly ( _bitterly)_ before holding out a dagger to the younger boy who shook his head frantically and tried to stumble back a step. The older teen grabbed his hands, pressing the dagger (hilt first) into the 16-year-olds hands. "You and I both knew that one of us wasn't getting out of this Tsu. I'm not strong enough to force Kronos from my mind, we both know it. Too many people will die if we don't do this and as much as I want to say 'Fuck the World and all the Shitty Trash in it' I can't. I'm not that kind of person and neither are you. We never have been and even decades in the Mafia wasn't enough to change that. I don't want to ask you to do this but you're the only one I trust with this." He grinned at Tsuna, catching his eye. "'Sides, you've held my life in your hands since we were both 14. 'S'only fair that you get ta be the one to end it."

 

Both men laughed weakly at the morbid joke as Takeshi took a step backwards and spread his arms out wide, presenting himself as an easy target. He took a deep breath.

 

"Tsunayoshi," Takeshi serious tone and use of him full name had Tsuna's attention snapping fully to him, "Promise me that you'll move on. Grieve. I'm not telling you not to grieve but don't let it take over your life. Try to find Haya-chan but don't let it become an obsession, 'kay. Live for me, live for all of us - make sure that this second chance doesn't go to waste. Don't turn out like Byakuran did, even though I'm leaving you all alone, please Tsu. Make sure that you let people in - you can't be scared of having bonds forever, you're a Sky and Skies thrive on other people. Don't lose yourself, no matter what happens always remember who you are, who we are. Even though we're gone we will always be with you - the elements will never truly leave the sky. So don't do anything stupid. Please."

 

A gulp. A swallow. A shallow breath. A shaky nod.

 

"I swear." Tsuna moved forwards and placed the dagger mere centimetres from Takeshi's mortal spot, his Achilles' Heel. "I'm sorry Keshi." _For dragging you into this. For not saving you sooner. For not being able to keep our promise. For having to be the one to kill you. For not being strong enough to save you._

 

"So am I Tsuna." _For leaving you alone. For giving up. For not being strong enough to stay with you. For dying without you. For making you kill me. For not being there anymore._

 

Tears ran down two faces (features set into bitter grins and eyes so sad and shining with the wisdom and pain of men who have lived through wars and lost everything dear to them) as a white-knuckled but steady hand (clenched so tightly around the dagger that it was a wonder that either were still in one piece) drove the blade forward.

 

Time froze.

 

A flash of bright light.

 

And, then...

 

... Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, lay on his back on the stone floor of the Olympian throne room. Blood ran down from the corner of his mouth and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, leant over him - bloody hands still clenched tightly around the dagger impaled in the blonds gut.

 

The older demigod son of Hermes coughed weakly into his hand, splattering it with blood before smiling faintly. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't... Don't let it happen again."

 

Percy nodded, mindless his shaking body and of the tears that were streaming down his face, and spoke in a voice hoarse from silent crying. "I promise."

 

A groan.

 

A hand falls to the side of a body.

 

Blood slicked hands are taken weakly from a bronze dagger.

 

A quiet voice speaks. "Remember Otouto, it's us against the world."

 

"Un, aniki. Us against the world." Percy forced the words from his throat even though his eyes burned with tears, his shoulders shook with silent sobs and a lump blocked his throat. " _Sayonara Keshi"_

 

" _Sayonara Tsu-_ -" the blond murmured near silently, little more than the movement of his lips, before the light (the life, the soul, the flames, the resolve - everything that made him Luke, everything that made him _Takeshi_ ) faded from his eyes.

 

A muttered curse as tears are swiped at with the tail of a t-shirt.

 

A blood soaked fist, invulnerable due to the curse of Achilles, slams into the floor causing the stone to crack.

 

That was how the gods found them when they burst into the throne room moments later - Annabeth and Grover staring shocked at the centre of the room, at the blood soaked body of Lucas Castellan that lay there and the figure of the son of Poseidon (the Prophecy Child) that knelt next to him with a fist embedded in the floor, his head bowed and tear tracks on his face.

 

A low whine - a noise of grief and longing and regret - comes from the throat of the blonds father.

 

Percy pushed back his grief with an ease that came from long experience and intimate knowledge of the emotion before pulling his fist from the floor and turning to the face the 'immortals'.

 

(The part of him that is Tsuna scoffs, nothing is truly immortal - everything dies eventually. Some beings are just longer lived and more powerful than others. If Pan could fade the gods could to. It is nothing but arrogance to say that they are immortal.)

 

Sweeping his eyes across the assembled gods he took in their reactions: some simply looked concerned (his father among them), others looks happy at the sight of the body behind him (It took every inch of willpower learnt from Reborn and honed by years in the Mafia and of the deaths of so many close to him to stop himself from screaming at them - Luke didn't deserve this, if even Ares couldn't fight off possession from Kronos how could _a mere_ demi-god do so.), some just looked sad and understanding (Apollo mostly - he had probably already seen all of this happening. Percy didn't even want to think about how hard he had it; he had gotten close enough to Yuni to know how visions of the future can affect a person, the grief that comes from knowing something but not being able to stop it from happening not matter what you try. Apollo was the god of prophecy, he had probably seen his own death and the death of those he cared about long before this - no wonder he acted like a child, children are the only people who are truly free and everything is so much simpler (so much brighter, so much cleaner, so much better) as a child.) and Hermes looked sad at the death of his son (especially while they were so at odds).

 

"Percy, what happened here?!" It was his father that voiced the question.

 

Percy almost sighed. There was so much to do, the gods would want to know exactly what had happened here, he had to find out how many died and get started on the funerals, had to check in on his mother and Paul and his friends, had to pick up his search for Hayato, had to fulfil his promise to Luke (to _Takeshi)_ but first-

 

-He looked up. "We need a shroud. A shroud for a son of Hermes."

 

After all, first and foremost Percy was a Sky and Luke was his Rain. He would see to it that his rain got the recognition he deserved for his acts and his life. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm him, even if it's just his reputation. Even in death. Especially in death.

**Author's Note:**

> "After all, death is naught but the next great adventure." - Paraphrased from Albus Dumbledore.
> 
> So this has actually been written for a while, all I did was make some minor changes and grammar edits. I don't have a Beta so if you notice any errors please point them out to me so that I can correct them. Thanks.
> 
> There may be a possible sequel about Hayato at some point if I can ever figure out who I want him to be - probably one of the Romans but there are so many choices and I don't want to choose the obvious ones.
> 
> Ta for reading, 
> 
> CharlotteDaBookworm


End file.
